


【M/E】如何正确处理母子关系

by KAOKOS



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAOKOS/pseuds/KAOKOS
Summary: *关于Eduardo为什么是“妈妈”，以及Mark如何拯救他们面临危机的母子关系的故事*Warning：本人郑重承诺本文不涉及任何实质上的伦理问题
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 5





	【M/E】如何正确处理母子关系

1.

和往常一样，始作俑者是Dustin。

"Wardo必须是Mommy，我不接受任何异议！"

Eduardo在H33的门外就听见了自己的名字，门没锁，他推开就看见Chris靠在沙发上，Dustin则在白板边手舞足蹈。

“什么？”他放下手里的热咖啡坐进沙发里，反正一时半会又凉不了，而且又不是说Mark喝了凉咖啡就会怎么样什么的，他这个天气还穿着短裤呢。

“听起来我在自己不知道的时候被分配了新角色？”

“是杂志上的文字游戏。”Chris解释道：“玩家扮演飞机失事后在海上漂流求生的一家人，把你的好朋友叫起来一人抽个角色然后开始玩的那种。Dustin觉得这个挺有意思的。”

Eduardo点点头：“那谁是爸爸，Chris吗？”

“我有想过Chris来当爸爸而你是妈妈的方案，但是不行，你们两个完全没有夫妻的感觉。所以抱歉了Wardo，Chris是大哥，你得当单身妈妈了。”

“让我猜猜：Mark是二哥，你是小儿子？”

“嗯哼，一如既往的智慧，Wardo。”

“那为什么我不是爸爸？”

“当然是因为你比爸爸更像妈妈。”Dustin打了个响指，“你看：只有你能记得清楚我们的冰箱里还剩下什么，只有你总能保证我们寝室的人在期末月不被饿死，而且只有你能把Mark从电脑前拖到床上，同时从早衰型心脏病和被他那张嘴得罪的人的拳头下面保护他。这都是妈妈的特权，爸爸可做不到这些。”

“而且按这个游戏的规则，母亲的角色负责保管和分配你们收集到的资源，决定其他人能领到多少生存物资，父亲只是在收集能力上强一点。”Chris及时补充：“换句话说，母亲的角色掌握杀生大全，父亲的角色可有可无。”

“OK，我能接受这个，听起来还挺有女权主义色彩。”Eduardo评价。

“怎么样，有兴趣来玩吗？”Dustin问他。

“过两天？或许。今天不行，Mark的数学论文明天交，我们待会应该都不会出来了。”

Eduardo提起了刚刚放下的两杯热咖啡（它们是给谁准备的已经很明显了），站起来敲响了Mark的门。Mark比平时还要毛茸茸乱糟糟的脑袋从门里冒了出来，脸色比平时还白，黑眼圈很重，接过咖啡时脸色看起来稍微变好了一点。Eduardo安慰性地拍了拍他的肩膀。

Dustin看着他们走进房间，Eduardo脱了外套坐在Mark的床上。这时他才想起来要愤怒地抗议：“这根本不符合常理，Mark只是中间的那个儿子，难道不应该小儿子才是Mommy最宠爱的那个吗？”

错过了刚才那场谈话的Mark看看Dustin又看看Eduardo，表情相当茫然。

Eduardo咧嘴笑着帮他关好了门。

2.

顺带一提，他们后来还是找时间玩了那个文字游戏。队伍进行到生死存亡的关键局的时候Eduardo选择牺牲Mark把他的生存物资给了Dustin。

“我就知道我是最受宠的那个小儿子。”Dustin声称。

Mark对此并未发表任何反对意见，事实上他只是满不在乎地窝在Eduardo边上，从后者抱在怀里的坚果罐子里掏杏仁吃。Eduardo的报复是揪了几下他的卷毛，不怎么疼，Mark趁机从他手里偷走了几颗已经剥好的坚果。

3.

Eduardo后来还是经常被叫“妈妈”。

每次有不知情者问起的时候Dustin都告诉他们这是对存在于Eduardo和他们之间的稳定友谊的唯一解释。

“举个例子：Mark写了facemash，把他的前女友气到哭出来，全校女生有一个月没一个愿意理我们，Eduardo竟然只关心他有没有因为女孩们给他发恶毒邮件被打击到——除了母爱之外我可想不到别的理由了。”

Dustin显然在兜售傻主意上很有天赋，连Billy在求Eduardo晚上过来的时候给他捎个三明治的时候都会在短信后面加上一句：

谢谢妈妈；）

Mark第一次听的时候觉得这蠢爆了。

“Wardo是我们之中难得的好人，你们不能因为这个就强迫他领养一大群问题儿童来惩罚他。”

“闭嘴Mark，你就是那个最大的问题儿童。”Dustin回击，“你这么说的唯一原因就是因为你想独占妈妈，我不会让你得逞的。”

他俩一来一回斗嘴的时候Eduardo正抱着靠枕在沙发上笑个没完，这没什么好介意的，他早就放弃了抵抗，甚至暗自在笔记本上记下了如果以后要开什么公司的话一定要把Dustin挖过来当产品经理。

Mark后来在和Dustin的嘴仗中占了下风（Mark声称这是因为Dustin的论证逻辑混乱）。出于尊严他拒绝成为Eduardo的领养小孩（也就是说他不会喊那个外号的）。除此之外他们的日常生活并没有什么改变：Mark照样陪Eduardo去上经济学讨论课，Eduardo照样跟Mark一起去听讲座，Dustin照样抱怨他们的妈咪偏心。

转机出现在Thefacebook上线后的某一天，Eduardo照常在没什么要紧事的时候往H33跑，但是这一天他进门的时候Mark靠在沙发上，Chris正端着一盆水从卫生间里出来，Dustin正在试图用冰箱里的东西做个简易冰袋出来。

“Mark一直没在回短信，你们知道……你他妈的这是怎么了？”

“连Wardo都开始吐脏字了，我看上去到底有多糟糕？”Mark没直接回答他，而是转头问他的室友们。

“糟糕透顶，别怀疑这点。”Dustin告诉他，然后又转头跟Eduardo解释：“他在学校边上被人打了。”

Mark阴沉着一张脸没说话。Eduardo接过毛巾，开始动手帮他擦脸上的血渍。擦出来的干净皮肤上面也带着毛细血管破裂导致的紫红色，Mark往后缩了一下。

“别乱动。”

“哦。”

Chris和Dustin出门帮他们找消毒工具去了，Eduardo专心帮他清理一个小口子边上的皮肤，Mark嘶了一声，看起来相当可怜。

“忍一下马上就好……这是谁干的？”

“我不认识，应该是几个抢劫犯。”

“抢劫犯不会这个点就动手，而且拿到现金就不会动手。天啊你不会傻到去激怒歹徒吧。”

Mark想要表现得无所谓一点，他耸了耸肩，但是牵到了伤口，只能表情扭曲地被Eduardo按回沙发上，缓了好久才继续开口。

“谁知道，或许他们有谁的姐姐妹妹女朋友在哈佛上学，被我得罪到了也说不定……轻点Wardo。”

Mark大概不太想谈论这件事，Eduardo一边帮他清洗一边照顾他的感受，控制力道，转移他的注意力，并且最终靠着一问一答的方式勉强拼凑出了Mark受伤的全过程。他应该是在治安不太好的地方被一几个小混混围攻了，原因未知，损失了身上所有的现金，所幸时间不太晚，Mark跑到主干道上就脱身了。他的头部和肩膀背部都见了点血，哈佛医务室的人手不太够，给他稍微缝了几针就让他回去自己处理去了。哈佛安保是把这事当作抢劫案来记录的，但是Eduardo有点害怕是谁的报复，他现在有点后悔把公式给Mark了。

“也有可能我只是个运气特别差的倒霉蛋。”Mark说。

Eduardo没反驳他。Dustin和Chris带着酒精和正规冰袋回来之后他们把Mark挪到了他自己床上。Eduardo出于担心一直留在他床边照顾着，结果他们两个就靠着迷迷糊糊地靠在一起睡着了。

好心的Dustin进来送新的冰袋的时候Eduardo才睁开眼睛，闭着眼睛的Mark抱着他的胳膊抱得很死，他根本爬不起来。

“放一下手，Mark。”Eduardo轻声哄着他，“我得回去睡。”

Mark动都没动一下，：“别走，很冷。”

“我的良心不会允许我跟伤患挤一张床的。”

“Mommy……”

Mark甚至搂得更紧了。

Dustin和Eduardo对视了一眼，没忍住笑了出来。终于清醒过来的Mark才意识到自己说了什么，他迷茫地呆愣了一会，最终放弃挣扎加入了他们的笑声。

Dustin加一分。

“你可以睡Billy的床。”Mark放开了Eduardo。

“我没跟他打过招呼，你真的需要我在这的话我可以去找Dustin和Chris挤一挤。”

“我需要你在房间里。”Mark的眼睛亮晶晶的，在他还带着伤口和淤青的脸上显得尤其可怜，“而且你在床上真的不影响我入睡。”

Eduardo此时对他的怜爱是拉满的，这种时候真的很难拒绝Mark。而且事实证明柯克兰的床确实足够他们两个都睡好觉，即使其中一方是伤患也不碍事。

从那之后Eduardo在H33的“养子”就增加到了五人。怎么说呢，虽然胜利者是Dustin，但Mark也没有亏本是不是？

4.

随之而来的一段时间里Eduardo对Mark的保护欲到了前所未有的巅峰，除非迫不得已他绝不离开Mark半步，在迫不得已的情况下他坚持保证Mark身边有其他人跟着。

他所担心的问题倒并没有发生，没有更多的报复和暴力事件，随着Thefacebook在学生里越来越流行，Mark的恶名也逐渐被对网站的好评和崇拜所取代。警方对于袭击事件的调查一直没有什么头绪，没有任何证据指向Mark的私人恩怨。

Eduardo的心慢慢放回了肚子里，或许Mark确实只是个因为嘴太贱而被抢劫犯殴打了的倒霉人。这件事快要从他们这里过去了，直到Eduardo在Mark的壁炉上发现了一沓勒令停止通知函。

Mark被Eduardo质问的时候表现得很糟糕。他短暂地慌了阵脚，语无伦次地试图转移话题，避重就轻，但显然对Eduardo不怎么奏效。

Wardo看着他的眼睛让他回答他，所以Mark就在混乱中对他全盘托出了。

毕竟你真的很难对妈妈说谎，尤其是你明确知道他站在你那边的时候。

“我发誓我没用过一行他们的代码。”他恼怒地向Wardo强调。

Eduardo揉着自己的太阳穴，努力让自己平静一点：“我知道，我知道。但他们不会为这个撤诉的。你还有什么瞒着我的吗？”

“没有。”

“好吧，那看你们的通信在哪里？我来看看能对这个做点什么。”

“呃，好？”

“为什么你现在在回避跟我对视了？”

“我刚刚想起了可能还有一件事你得知道。”

“Mark，告诉我。”

“他们跟这个有点关系。”Mark指了指自己头上的疤痕，它们已经淡到几乎看不见了。但是Eduardo知道背上那些还没好，Mark有时候会在夜里翻来覆去地去抓。

Eduardo出于震惊差点吐不出完整的句子。如果现在他的状态叫“暴怒”的话，几分钟前的Eduardo顶多只能算“稍有不快”。

“Winklevii找人打了你？”

“准确一点来讲其实是他们的那个合伙人找的，具体情况你可以看看他们前几封邮件？”

所以这就是为什么Mark会突然坦白这回事了——反正Eduardo迟早要在信件里理出真相。Eduardo接管了他的一大打纸质非纸质的信件，Winklevoss兄弟在其中一封中向Mark言明了他受的袭击背后的指使人，轻飘飘地加了一句道歉，保证这事不会再发生，但同时也威胁了Mark再不撤下Thefacebook的话就要面临他们的法律施压。

“Eles que se danem.”Eduardo小声骂了一句，怎么会有这么无耻又愚蠢的人。

他气冲冲地翻来覆去地把Mark和双胞胎兄弟的通信看了好几遍，后者甚至难得的承担起了劝解他这没什么大事的责任。

最后Eduardo甚至找自己父亲要了自己家认识的律师的电话。“Gretchen很擅长这种案子，如果他们要告我们的话光是买凶打人就该让我们反告一局了。”他告诉Mark。

“其实他们只打算告我，而且我以为你一般不想靠父母的资源。”

Eduardo的脸红了一点。“一般来说是这样，如果只是为了Thefacebook告我们的话我会说我们自己想办法解决比较好。老实说你做得也不太道德……但他们做得太过界了，律师费我来出，我不能让他们把你打成这样还一点代价都不付。”

“律师费由我们来出。”Mark突然想起来他干得不太地道的事在Eduardo这里已经无足轻重了，Wardo就是偏袒他，他可不打算指出这一点。“等Thefacebook有钱了从公司利益里扣。”

“首先公司得赚到钱。”

“我们能先不讨论这个吗，约我们的那两个女孩叫什么名字？”

……

约会之夜很美好，酒精很棒，姑娘们更棒。他们差点就在卫生间里搞起来了，不，我说的不是Eduardo和Mark，那叫母子乱伦，我说的是他们和姑娘们。

Christy先拽着Eduardo去了卫生间，Alice一点也不比她羞涩，唯一美中不足就是她的力道太没轻没重了。

Mark听见Eduardo在隔壁发出一些模糊不清的喘息声的时候反应了一下，Alice就推着他撞上了厕所隔板。这动作本身没什么问题，可以给性增加一点激情，但很不幸的是她力气真的很大，而且刚好让Mark背上伤口撞上了挂钩。

Eduardo和Christy那边扣子都全解了，就听见隔壁突然爆出一声惨叫。

他们草草穿好衣服去确认情况的时候看见可怜的Mark蜷缩在地上，肩膀上在渗血，更可怜的Alice站在旁边手足无措。

“这不是你的错。”Eduardo宽慰那姑娘，“他那地方本来就缝了针。”

这个晚上就在混乱中结束了，他们一起陪着Mark去补了针，姑娘们临走前答应了他们不把这事告诉别人。

“拜托，我们和你们一样丢脸好吗。”Christy说，“你比起我的裸体竟然更在乎Mark，他身上一点曲线都没有。”

“他是我妈妈。”Mark捂着冰敷袋懒洋洋地接话。

Eduardo脸红了，“这是两码事。”他说。

5.

Alice和Christy后来没再找过他们。可以理解，明星宅男的重点还是宅男，Mark和Eduardo在性方面算不上是什么顶级吸引力，好吧，Eduardo算，但不是顶级的那种，她们在经历过那么尴尬的性体验之后不想来第二次没什么好指摘的。

另一方面，Mark越来越得寸进尺了。他身上的伤口好了之后还是在心安理得地接受Eduardo的照顾。出事前后者就有事没事都在他身边呆着了，现在则称得上是形影不离。

Winklevoss那边有Gretchen帮着应付，他们的压力小了很多。哪怕是为了以后能支付她的服务费，Thefacebook也应该积极扩张——他们很快占领了其它的藤校，一并拿下了斯坦福，以这些地方为据点继续向其它校园感染。它还没开始赚钱，而经费压力则在增长，他们俩还没就这个问题达到一致。Eduardo带着他去见广告商，Mark表现得相当不好；Sean找到了他们时Mark倒是高兴得不得了，但是Eduardo气坏了。

他们吵了好几次，但Mark不是很担心他们的关系，Wardo跟他吵完之后也不会忘记帮他买面包呢。Wardo总会对他妥协，然后找出一套暂时不用登广告的运营方案的。

Wardo确实对他有种近乎母爱的偏袒，好像不管发生什么混蛋事他都不会丢下Mark不管。这很好，因为Mark也需要他在身边，他在Mark边上的时候所有事情都显得容易一点。

这也是为什么Eduardo不跟他们一起去加利福尼亚的决定在Mark看来无法接受。

Eduardo解释说那是因为Facebook不需要他在帕罗奥图。“我不懂任何一点代码，你指望我在加州做什么呢？我在纽约或许还能找到愿意给我们提供资金的资本，这样我更有用点”

“但你是CFO。”Mark指责他。

“所以我更应该去找办法解决我们的经济问题。财务状况我也帮你整理好了，我们至少能撑过这个暑假。我们可以通电话，好吗？如果有任何情况改变我都会跟进，如果情况有变我马上就过去陪你。”

Mark一下找不到什么劝说他的好理由，他们还是兵分两路了。但他还是觉得Eduardo不该跟他们分开那么远。纽约和帕罗奥图差了4小时，他们现在通电话都要注意时差了。

最开始Dustin和Facebook的实习生老是抱怨Mark头上老是挂着耳机，但要Mark说的话他们完全是在无理取闹，程序员之间的交流基本都靠打字好吗，打电话又不影响工作效率。

“但是话费还是从公司的账上出的呀。”电话那头Eduardo还替他们说话

“目前公司的账上只有你一个经费提供者，而且这也算必要的商务沟通。”Mark理直气壮，Eduardo很贴心地没有指出没有商务沟通要持续好几个小时。

后来Eduardo找到了几个广告商，但Mark总能找到这些人的业务不适合出现在他们的网站的理由，Eduardo也列出了一些风险投资的名字，到目前为止的几个VC不是出的钱太少就是要求的权力太多，他们两个经常在争吵，而且挂断电话的频率明显变高了。

“我到他们办公楼下了，出来再谈。”Eduardo说着，Mark甚至还没来得及提出任何异议电话就啪得一声断掉了。Dustin看着他脸色不善地取掉耳机，过来安慰性地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你要是八点以后再通话就不会被这种事打断了。不过说真的，要么你俩是在约会，要么Wardo真的是我们的妈妈，Wardo显然不是真的是我们妈妈，所以你们要是确实在约会的话一定不能瞒着我，我们已经有Chris，加上你们两个没什么不好接受的。”

“我在晚饭后也被挂过一次，因为有个广告商在那个点才愿意见Wardo。”Mark不怎么乐意地指出。“不，我们不在约会。”

然后Sean也插了进来，Dustin又解释了一遍那个外号的由来。Mark觉得有点尴尬，好在Sean只是点了点头，然后把注意力放到别了问题上。

“你们怎么还在找广告商？”Sean问，“我们不是都同意那群人啥也不懂吗？”

“Wardo觉得他还是该试试。”Mark下意识地把问题推走。

Sean耸了耸肩膀，没说什么。再然后他们订的披萨到了，这个话题没再继续。

6.

后来两天Eduardo都挺忙的，他们一天说不上几句话。Mark觉得Eduardo不像以前那么向着他了，母爱是会随着距离增加衰弱的吗？这个想法在他脑袋里盘旋了好几天，像颗悬崖上摇摇欲坠的石头，为了让自己安心一点他趁周末买了一张飞纽约的机票，他走的挺早的，别墅里其他人都没醒，Eduardo接到他的电话的时候被吓了一跳。

“你来纽约干什么？”Eduardo在机场见到他的第一句就问，“你不该在加州忙Facebook的事吗？”

Mark一时间竟然找不到什么特别好的理由。

“跟我回加州。”最后他只能先把脑子里唯一剩下的东西说出来。

“公司出事了吗？”Eduardo很紧张地问，“天啊你该先告诉我一声的，至少不至于让你在机场等两小时。”

“呃，那倒是没有。”Mark说，“一定要出事我才能来吗？不过我看不懂账目本，这也是问题。”

Eduardo先是松了一口气，然后不可置信地看着他，“这你在邮件里告诉我就行了，而且我们两天前才通过电话。”

“三天前。”

Mark还在搜肠刮肚地给自己的行为找个好理由。不是说他的行动很不合理，他早上离开旧金山国际机场的时候感觉自己非常理直气壮，他只是一时半会想不起来那个正当理由是什么了。

考虑到他没吃早饭，Eduardo还是先拉着他上了地铁。等他们在市里吃完了两个油乎乎的汉堡之后Mark还是没想起来自己到纽约是要跟他谈什么。

Eduardo下午有约，Mark在那家公司的大厅里等他。Dustin发短信问他去哪里了。

纽约。Mark打字发回去。

过了一小会他又补了一句：别告诉Sean。

酷，妈咪要跟你一起回来了吗？Dustin问他。

Mark笑了一下，谢谢你Dustin，他终于想起来自己在飞机上准备的腹稿是什么了。

如果运气好的话。

Eduardo没出来的时候Mark把腹稿过了三遍：“你必须来加州”？不行，太强硬了；“我需要你”？不行，太露骨了；工作，对，把话题引到工作上去，硅谷能找到更合适的投资人，Sean有给Mark介绍过一些，但是他完全没看懂，交给Wardo就完美了。

Wardo出来之前他在肚子里练习了三遍，然后Wardo出来了，Mark觉得他看起来心情还不错，Mark忘了第一句要说什么了。

“这家对我们的兴趣挺大的，如果谈得好的话……”

“我需要你来加利福尼亚。”

他们同时开了口，Eduardo叹了口气，“Mark我们讨论过这个很多次，我没有去加利福尼亚的必要。你至少得让我跟这个办公室的人谈完。”

“他们又不明白Facebook的价值。”Mark毫不犹豫地反击，“我不明白，你在加州照样可以拉投资，硅谷才是我们这些新奇怪状的东西的家。”

Eduardo说他们总要争取一下。他们奔波一个下午之后已经很疲惫了，就在超市里买了三明治当晚餐。哪怕以Mark的标准这也不算是一顿过得去的晚餐。

Wardo就是应该跟他回加州的理由又多了一条，至少他们有一个厨房，房子里总有人能订披萨，还有一辆十四手日本车，Wardo至少用不着一天花四个小时在地铁上。最重要的是Mark不用隔着三千英里，看不见他的表情去猜他的状态，也不用卡着时间跟他说话。

工作，对，用工作说服Wardo。

Mark的运气显然不太好，他对Eduardo说Sean介绍的几个风险投资人让他拿不准主意，但是他忘了Eduardo还不知道Sean加入了他们这回事。

“什么时候Sean开始给你们出主意了？看在VORIZON的份上，我们每天都会说上几句，你至少应该问我一声。”

在他听说Sean现在跟他们住在一起的时候他们就开始吵起来了，Mark被激怒的时候很刻薄地指出了Eduardo忙了这么久也并没有拉到资助的事实。这显然成了压垮他们体面的最后一根稻草。

Eduardo看起来快哭出来了，Mark才意识到他又搞砸了。Eduardo看着他的眼睛深呼吸了好几下才能继续说话。

“我们没有资助是因为你从来没有对他们满意过。你知道我并不是真的是你妈妈对吧？”

这Mark倒是真的没想过。

不，Mark是说，他知道，当然了，Eduardo是他的好朋友不是他妈妈，当然了。

“Mark？”

“抱歉。”

当Mark歇火的时候争吵就没法继续下去了，他们一整个晚上都没说过别的话，这比争吵还要糟糕。Eduardo把Mark带回了公寓去跟自己挤一张床，因为他是个好人，还因为他们账户里的余额还得留给Facebook的服务器。

但是Eduardo一整个晚上都背对着他，Mark感觉很糟糕。第二天他被Eduardo拉起来去赶飞机的时候还挺恍惚的，后者醒来之后似乎不生气了，还给他做了煎蛋。Mark不是很确定，他耳边还是能听到“我不是真的是你妈妈”。

“记得在飞机上补一觉。”Eduardo送他到机场门口的时候有点愧疚地提醒他，“你说的也有道理，这么行不通，等我把这边事情收个尾就去帕罗奥图找你们好吗？如果你们还需要的话。”

“我当然需要，need。”Mark赶紧接上去，他把那个词咬得很重。

Eduardo点了点头，“走快点，你要错过航班了。”他把Mark推进了安检队，后者没看见他的耳朵有点红。

7.

Mark回到了帕罗奥图的小别墅，结果发现自己的钥匙突然没法开门了。

这可有够奇怪的。他敲了好几次门才有人过来，开门的是Wardo，穿着围裙，看到他的时候有些惊讶。奇怪，他什么时候搬进来的？

“Mark？”Wardo问，“你回来得正好，我正在收拾你的东西。”

Wardo指了指客厅里的一个箱子，Mark的一大堆同款卫衣短裤都放在里面，最上面是他的笔记本和键盘。他还注意到这栋小别墅的装修比他印象里温馨很多，更奇怪了。

“Mark，今天你得搬出去了。”Wardo又说。

“什么？”他不可置信地问。

“我已经不是你的妈妈了。”Wardo很开心地说，“记得吗？我要改嫁了。你可不能继续跟我住了。”

“这根本不合理。”Mark指责，“你从2月开始就没约过人了，你上次跟性生活擦边还是Christy。”

“你在说什么傻话。”这时候想起了第三个男性的声音，Mark更加惊恐了。

楼梯上走下来了一个看起来特别邪恶的男人，比Mark邪恶很多，他自然地揽住Wardo的肩膀，后者没有躲开。“你妈妈早就说跟我在一起了，他不要你啦。”

Mark想冲上去给他一拳，但他脚底拌了一下，这成功地让他醒了过来，发现自己在飞机座椅上弹了起来。

航空播报说他们快要降落了，Mark松了一口气。他绝对是昨天晚上花了太多时间看Eduardo的后脑勺了，这就是睡眠不足的坏处。

该死的，梦里那个可恨男人看起来特别像Sean给他介绍过的一个投资人。那人叫什么来着？Peter Thiel？他绝对不会去见这种人的！

8.

Sean Parker知道Mark差不多应该下午回到别墅，他还知道对方去纽约找Eduardo Saverin去了。只能说Dustin并不是一个非常理想的保密人，他当然有尽职尽责地不对Sean说实话，但这种事越遮掩越明显好吗。

Sean是什么人？硅谷第一乐子人。他敏锐地闻到了他新看上的巨轮的两个主心骨之间裂痕的味道，有这个机会怎么能不让那个小少爷吃个瘪呢？

他确保了自己呆在客厅里，是Mark回来之后见到的第一个人。

Mark开门走了进来，看起来不是很高兴。Sean就知道，他们的沟通绝对不愉快。

“你去哪里了？”Sean问。

Mark阴恻恻地看了他一眼，没有回答

他确定自己的语气足够轻描淡写，带着3分调侃7分同情，足以让Mark感到有点尴尬又不至于被冒犯。

“我知道你跟Eduardo沟通不太顺畅，别太担心这回事。我知道你们私下喊他妈妈，那适当的时候断奶也挺好的，我们不能跟妈妈住一辈子是吧？”

理论上Mark应该跟他倒倒苦水，这样他们可以把气撒到他的CFO那边去。

但是Mark只是在客厅里停了几秒，用一种堪比达斯维达的可怕视线瞥了他一眼，Sean打了个哆嗦。

奇了怪了。

“滚。”

Mark径直上楼回了他自己的房间。

Sean想，他摔门可真重。

9.

Mark连着好几天没有睡好觉。没办法，他一闭眼睛就是穿着围裙的Wardo说他要改嫁了，场景又好笑又吓人，荒诞里带着一些恐怖。

当然，这事从头到尾都蠢爆了。Wardo当然不会因为“改嫁”就把Mark赶出他的房子，因为Wardo是他最好的朋友，不是他妈妈。Mark希望自己的潜意识能搞清楚：母爱那回事只是个比喻好吗！

他的潜意识毫不留情地反问：那它不就更没有保障了？

Mark在床上翻了个身，睁着眼睛望着天花板，这个问题他还是第一次想到。

Wardo确实没有在学校里那会那么向着他了，大多数人际关系确实会因为距离的增加和见面频率的下降而淡化。

那Eduardo也会收回他的母爱吗？他会把给Mark的偏爱也一并轻而易举地带走吗？

Mark感到了毫无由来的恐慌，他不会允许这种事发生的。

Eduardo抵达旧金山国际机场的时候是个暴雨天，在加利福尼亚很罕见，他提着一个小小的行李箱站在出站大厅里不知所措。

他走得很急，但是Mark说他一定得来，他连出租屋还没退掉就买了机票。或许他走得有点太急了，如果他记得带把雨伞的话也不至于这么狼狈。

Mark的电话打通的时候已经过去三小时了，Eduardo告诉他自己给出租车公司打了电话，现在正在高速公路上的一辆车里。

他听见手机那头的沉默了一下，然后结结巴巴地解释说他睡过头了。

“好吧。这也不算你的错，你就等二十分钟，我们家里见。”Eduardo说，努力让自己听起来够平静。

“呃，问题在这里。”Mark的声音显得很尴尬，“我现在已经到机场了。”

Eduardo不得不拜托自己的司机调头回去把Mark接上，让连续36小时编程之后只打了个盹的Mark一个人把车开到机场再开回去怎么想都不是件很让人放心的事情。

他们回到机场时天上在打闪电，雨又下大了。他们两个的状态都不算睡眠充足精神良好，谁来驾驶那辆十四手日本车都不算安全，把它留在机场自己回去就更不可能了。所以那位好心肠的司机提出在地铁站边帮他们找间小旅馆住的时候Mark一口答应了，Eduardo莫名地觉得他有点兴奋。

到旅馆的时候他们两个都湿哒哒的。Mark有点紧张，他头上滴着水絮絮叨叨地讲着他们在加州的事，一会讲他们刚刚上线的“墙”，一会讲他们的别墅里有个大泳池，他们把烟囱玩塌了，一边讲Sean约了Peter Thiel见面但是Mark不是很想去，他讲得很快，一分钟换了好几个话题，自己也不知道自己在说什么，因为Mark紧张的时候就是这样。

“我觉得你应该去见Peter Thiel。”Eduardo叹了口气，有点沮丧地说，“我知道我落后了很多，或许Facebook比起我更需要Parker或者Thiel，但Sean是麻烦制造机……算了，我陪你们见完Peter Thiel再回纽约。”

Mark愤怒地打断了他：“你怎么还要回纽约？你是不是永远抓不住重点。”

Eduardo莫名其妙地看着他。

“不管Facebook需不需要你，你都不该走。该死的，我是说Facebook也需要你，但那不是重点，重点是你要在加州，该死的，我是说我……”

“你是说你需要我？”Eduardo补完了他没说完的话。

Mark的耳朵尖有点红，但是他点了点头。

“我在纽约的飞机上想明白了一件事。”他说，“Facebook不是我们之间的重点，我们一直搞错了，重点是有没有它我都需要你在我身边。”

“哦。”Eduardo低着头说，他的脸也开始发烫了。

Mark觉得呼吸有点困难，他打开哈佛的录取信的时候都没有这么紧张。

“我想我能接受得了这个说法。”Eduardo轻轻握住了他的手，拯救了Mark快被自己揉到报废的裤子。

他们牵着手像两个小学生一样在旅馆房间里站了很长时间，Eduardo终于在他们因为穿着湿衣服太久而感冒之前把Mark拉进了浴室。

Mark在暖气扇下面亲了他，Eduardo没躲。

刚告完白就一起进浴室是个坏主意，Eduardo被亲得晕晕乎乎的，连自己和Mark的衣服是怎么脱掉的都记不清楚。实际上他能记得最清楚的两件事只有：

一、Mark短裤里面的东西比他预期里大很多，是有点吓人的那种级别。

二、被按在床垫里叫妈咪比小电影里要羞耻十倍，Eduardo会做任何事让Mark停下这个称呼。

“那你要答应我不回纽约了，现在就把机票退掉。”Mark把着他的腰贴着他的耳根呢喃。

“可我的出租屋还没退……”Eduardo一边被刺激得发抖抗议。

说真的，这和Mark前几天幻想里的“火辣床上对白”差得有点远。但既然他的妈咪承诺一直陪在他身边了，那Mark也没什么好抱怨的。

10.

他们在第二天中午成功把车开回了帕罗奥图。

Sean给他们开的门，他见到Eduardo的时候刚想说点什么，然后Mark就从后面出现了。Sean的眼神在他们脖子上的痕迹之间来来回回游移了好几遍，最终在Mak的眼光下把嘴边所有句子都咽了下去。

Dustin从屋子里面窜了出来，兴高采烈地给了Eduardo一个熊抱。

“妈咪终于来啦！”

“滚！”Mark愤怒地对他大吼。

Eduardo在其它人莫名其妙的眼神里笑个没完。


End file.
